


Fool For You

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: Ouma is pretty, and Kaito is distracted.





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in honor of the semester finally being over for me, and it features an idea that I've been kicking around for a while now. Also, I think this is the first time I've properly written a fic in the HPA setting lol, and I just had to include some obliviously gay Kaito. I hope you enjoy! As always, follow me on tumblr @dykeenvy if you wanna talk oumota!

Ouma is pretty. Kaito has never heard anyone admit this out loud, per se, but he knows it to be true in the same, objective way that he knows astrophysics. 

Ouma is loud, and annoying, and he seems to be rude by default more often than not, but he’s also admittedly, embarrassingly, pretty. 

He’s got these eyes that seem to be a shade of purple that Kaito can’t quite decide the name of, and he’s got this gentle swoop to his hair that it looks like he takes good care of, actually, and he has all that smooth skin of his, and on top of all that, he has this way of smiling that seems to always have a smirk hidden away in it that is simultaneously frustrating and alluring and just- well, pretty. That’s how Kaito thinks about Ouma in general, really.

Objectively, that is.

Ouma is pretty and it definitely does _not_ distract Kaito, but Kaito’s pretty sure the other boy knows exactly how he looks and how he can use that to trip Kaito up; not to distract him, really, because why would Kaito be distracted by another guy being pretty? His smugness about it is just infuriating; that’s all.

And so, when Ouma shows up to class one day wearing something different to his usual garb, Kaito is immediately suspicious. The other boy is dressed in a vertical rainbow print button-up with a black pleated skirt and his signature black-and-white checkerboard pattern on a pair of tights. The contrasting patterns do clash, there’s no doubt about that, but the skirt suits him, honestly, and the short sleeves of his button-up certainly show off a bit more skin than his normal outfit does, and Kaito thinks it actually looks kind of cute. Objectively, of course.

As the boy walks further into the classroom with a smile on his face and towards his seat near Kaito, Akamatsu politely complimenting him on his outfit as he does, Kaito takes a closer look at Ouma. From what he can tell, Ouma is also wearing some shade of lipstick. He attempts to decide if the color is more of a dark purple or just black, and by the time he concludes that it’s definitely a dark purple with blue undertones, Kaito realizes that Ouma is both looking at him and that he has been staring at Ouma’s mouth for too long. 

He was just making a scientific deduction, really, that’s it, but Kaito still finds his eyes snapping up to Ouma’s amused expression as a blush spreads from his ears to his goatee.

“Well, good morning to you too, Momota-chan!” Ouma just cocks his head to his side (and that’s what Kaito was talking about, that infuriating smugness) and smiles.

In his flustered state, Kaito responds with the first thing off the top of his head. “What are you- are you- trying to manipulate me?”

For the first time in his life, Kaito thinks he’s actually caught Ouma off guard. The other boy chokes on a laugh before responding with, “Excuse me, Momota-chan?”

“You- your- you know-” Kaito gestures vaguely to Ouma’s outfit. “You’re trying to-” _don’t say distract because that’s stupid and Kaito is decidedly_ not _distracted_ “make me… lose my… concentration.” Well. That word choice definitely isn’t much better. In the back of his head, Kaito can hear a voice that sounds like some horrific combination of Harumaki and Ouma calling him an idiot.

Ouma blinks up at him, and Kaito could swear he can see a bit of pink fill the other boy’s cheeks. “Well, as much as I just _love_ to mess with you, my darling Momota-chan, this outfit was actually a souvenir from my beloved Amami-chan!”

Oh. That’s right; Amami just got back from New York City, and he must’ve bought the outfit there.

“Guilty as charged.” Amami turns around from the seat in front of them and gives a relaxed smile. “I was buying some clothes for my sisters and the tights reminded me of Ouma-kun. Guess I got a little carried away with the whole outfit though, haha.” 

Amami turns back to his conversation with Shinguji, who’s seemingly asking him about his trip, and Kaito is definitely not disappointed by Ouma’s reasoning.

“But, you know,” Ouma’s smile turns dangerous as he captures Kaito’s attention once more. “I definitely won’t be turning down any opportunities to distract you!” Dammit, there’s that word again.

Before Kaito can protest, though, Ouma is suddenly leaning forward and reaching a hand up towards him. For a second, for just a second, Kaito can imagine Ouma resting a hand on his face and kissing him, and wow, isn’t that just _ridiculous_ , but instead, Ouma wraps a hand loosely around one side of Kaito’s collar, leans up, and presses a kiss onto it before retreating backwards and waiting for a reaction.

“H-hey!” Ouma has left a neat, blue-toned purple kiss mark on Kaito’s white button-up, right where anyone can see it. For a second, both boys just stand in front of each other, breaths held as they wait for a move to be made.

Kaito knows the script here. Kaito knows he’s supposed to chase Ouma out of the classroom with his fists clenched. Instead, Kaito’s legs seem to nearly give out on him as he turns away and forcefully tumbles into his seat, a blush furiously spreading across his face and down his chest. He thinks he hears Ouma make some kind of pleased noise, or perhaps just one of interest, before the other boy also sits, his eyes never leaving Kaito.

And, despite his best efforts, Kaito is thoroughly distracted for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
